


What to do when your Boyfriend is Absurd

by XiXalty



Series: Klance oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiXalty/pseuds/XiXalty
Summary: Keith wants a new pet name but doesn't know how to ask...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	What to do when your Boyfriend is Absurd

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?" came a reply from the living room. He was sprawled out on their plush couch, one long leg resting high on the backrest and the other dangling off the other end. There was an obnoxiously pink cushion propping his head up, and a book resting face down on his chest.

A smile appeared on his lips when Keith came into view. There was a towel hanging around his shoulders, but his hair was dry and fluffed up. Lance hummed in appreciation. He must have started using the hairdryer he insisted Keith use.

He came around to the back of the couch, resting his forearms on the back. He loomed over his boyfriend, admiring the way the morning sun gleamed off his skin, making him shine like a bronze statue of a Roman god.

One corner of Lance’s lips quirked up, and the smile became inquisitive, almost coy, but he didn’t say a word.

This small movement was enough to break Keith out of his reverie. His eyes flicked to the left, then down, and then back to Lance’s. Then, he blinked a few times, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts.

Opening his mouth, he let out a strangled croak. Immediately scarlet bloomed in his cheeks, and his whole face was nearly as red as his bike.

Laughter threatened to bubble up in Lance’s throat, but he suppressed it with all his might. He squeezed his lips shut and tried not to let it show.

Luckily, Keith had his head in his hands, and his constipated look went unnoticed. Trying his best to school his expression back into a patient and serene one, he waited for Keith to gather his wits. When he raised his head up, Lance was met with a steely gaze. Lance was on the edge of his seat, well, figuratively, with the built-up suspense of what Keith wanted to say.

"Can you call me other pet names?" came his highly anticipated request. Keith promptly ducked down into a squat behind the couch, face in the crook of his elbow. Lance let out a snicker that burned his throat.

"WHY??? Keith, are you not happy with me??" He cried out in mock outrage. He sat up and draped himself over the back of the couch. Pushing with his legs for balance, he hung limply upside down. Now, he was directly in front of Keith’s hunched form. There was no response.

"Keeeeeithhhhh," he let out a high pitched wail as he slithered down the back of the couch, head bumping gently against the carpeted floor.

"Is there something wrong with 'my peepeepoopoo baby honey cakes bun bun'?" He stuffed his head in between Keith’s feet, trying to see his face. He stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout, but his eyes sparkled with mirth when he met Keith’s grey eyes in the curtain of hair.

Keith unfurled to sit on the ground, scooted forward, and unfolded his legs. Bending forward, he hovered over Lance, who was now lying in between his legs, staring up at an upside-down Keith.

Keith’s face was still covered in a blush, but it wasn’t as fierce as before. He looked up in thought at Lance’s question.

"Actually… never mind. I love that," He rubbed his neck and smiled down sheepishly.

Lance let out the bubbling laughter that he’d been keeping in since the beginning. He raised his hands and softly cupped the sides of Keith’s face.

"Awwww, I love you, my poopoopeepee baby honey cakes bun bun!" He declared in the little space between them.

Keith giggled and ducked his head down to seal their lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I saw this prompt on tumblr by senpiecakes


End file.
